


Hunk of Burning Love

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, First Meetings, M/M, Texting, i wrote this in 2014 and you can tell, iridae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear"!au
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 58





	Hunk of Burning Love

**To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
oh my god  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
i cannot fucking believe  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
cannot FUCKING believe  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
dude wake up i’m so fucking  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
jackson get up  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
JACKSON  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
omg jinyoung wtf  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
the only reason u should be waking me up at 3am is if u r dying and i want a picture of ur fucking dying body so i can laugh @ u b4 i go back 2 sleep  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
rude wtf  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
i have exams in like 4 hrs park jinyoung i want 2 see blood  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
what if i rly am dying then u look like a real asshole  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
then u will have a legitimate reason 2 text me at this hour  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
y did u txt me a tthis hour  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
the fucking fire alarm in my dorm went off & they’ve evacuated the whole goddamn building  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
so no1 is dying?  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
shut up i txted u bc ur my only friend who is not an asshole  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
at 3am i think anyone will b an asshole  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
i’m freezing my fcking balls off  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
what balls  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
fuuuuuck youuuuuu  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
the fire alarm isn’t even on any more & they’re still not letting us back in???  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
that weird girl from nxt door sleeps w/ a plushie of kristoff from frozen she’s brought him out 2 save him from the flames  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
u don’t get 2 judge iv’e seen ur transformers sheets  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
maybe thats why u never get laid  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
i get laid more than u do losr  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
r u kidding the ladies can’t resist me in this place  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
i have 2 try & fight them off w/ my massive dick  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
omg  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
it is like a weapon it is tht massive  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
omg jackson  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
theres a reason my name is jackson wang  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
what  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
gorgeous guy just come 2 stand next 2 me, never seen him b4  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
hes only wearing briefs jackson what do i do  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
i read somewhere that imitation is a good way of flirting u should shwo him ur dick 2  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
i’m not kidding he is literally the hottest thnig i have ever seen  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
i can see now what set off the fire alarm  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
make friends with him then let me go back 2 sleep  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
no u can’t not until u Understand what i am seeing here  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
lord he’s got a six pack m8 my anaconda would  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
i bet i’m hotter  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
yh no ur rly nKLJSLEF34kjfs  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
??  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
jinyoung  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
u there??  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
fUCKIN  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
DROPPED MY PHONE  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
ok calm down then  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
HOT GUY PICKED IT UP  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
LOOKED @ THE SCREEN AND FUCKIN SAW WHAT I SAID ABT HIM  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
well thats rude who said he could look @ ur shit? what a dick  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
I’,M FUCKING DYING WHAT DO I DO  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
HE’S JUST STOOD THERE ALL AWKS  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
i rly need 2 sleep man i’m gonna put u on mute  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
JCAKSON NO  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
omg he’s talking 2 me he was like “if i knew this would happen i would have put on more clothes hahaha” ???????????????  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
he says his name is im jaebum is he in ur classes??  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
wow what a line  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
so smooth and sexy  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
no i don’t know him  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
he wants 2 know if i’m talking 2 my boyfriend omg whaT DO I??? SAY???????  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
tell him no ur talking 2 a priest  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
i told him no  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
he wants to know if i have a bf  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
jfc just agree 2 bone him already man i need 2 SLEEP  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
hE WANTS 2 MEET UP TMRW???  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
wow congrats i am so happy 4 u i could sleep  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
omg i cannot believe i cannot fUCKIN BELIEVE  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
this is the best thing that ever happened 2 me  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
i am going 2 fail my exams tomorrow u massive fucking asshole  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
well i’m going on a date wiht the hottest guy on campus so  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
oh rly thats odd i don’t rmbr agreeing 2 go out with u  
  
 **To:** Jackson Wang  
 **From:** Park Jinyoung  
u never give up do u  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
jackson wang baby  
  
 **To:** Park Jinyoung  
 **From:** Jackson Wang  
never 4get


End file.
